The present invention relates to a cassette loading mechanism for loading a tape cassette in a recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,517 discloses a cassette loading mechanism utilized in a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, which includes a stationary chassis and a sliding chassis slidable relative to the stationary chassis and shiftable between an eject position where a magnetic tape cassette is inserted into or removed from the apparatus, and a loaded position where the magnetic tape cassette is completely loaded.
Generally, a sliding or movable chassis used in such a cassette loading mechanism is formed with a recess. The recess receives a rotary head drum supported on the stationary chassis when the movable chassis is in the loading position. The provision of the recess serves for preventing contact of the movable chassis with the rotary head drum in the loading position of the movable chassis.
In addition, the conventional cassette loading mechanism includes sensors for detecting the magnetic tape when the movable chassis is in the loading position. The sensors are arranged around the recess on the movable chassis are connected with wire.
There is a demand to provide improved cassette loading mechanism having an enhanced rigidity of a peripheral portion around the recess of the movable chassis, and saving a mounting space of the wire for the sensors within the mechanism.